The True Birth of Goddess
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: Athena gets mad at Saori, and drags the girl inside herself for a nice and 'harmless' chat...


Re-writen! Partly... just added a few touches!

Disclaimer – If I owned... I wouldn't be writing fanfic now would I?  
------------------------------------

The True Birth of a Goddess

Finally, after all that she has been put through, after all the battles she FINALLY rested in peace with the man she loved, in their home far far away from the Sanctuary. Just because she has accepted her whole as a goddess didn't mean she had to stay on that dry land watching over men and getting bored right? So she just kidnapped Seiya and brought him home with her so they could live happily ever after, like the fary-tales she used to read when she was little. The rest of the Athena Knights? Just let them be... no need to worry. There were plenty of other people who liked to take care of things like that

Inside her however, a nice lady watched the outcome of everything, shaking her head and ready to lecture the girl for being a lousy re-incarnation! Really... how could the girl named Saori just do that and throw away, or rather how could she let rot everything that the Goddess herself had fought to have control over! The lady sighed, rubbing her temples... her temper had been lost for a long time, ever since that stupid "Galactic War" in which the Saori-girl insisted that she would give the most powerful golden armor to the winner of the competition. The most powerful weapon on the hand of a simple bronze knight... pathetic! How could anyone not see that it was plain stupidity? Surelly the Saori-girl had many advisors, the Lady just couldn't believe that no one had thought it was plain idiocy coming from the lips of a brainless girl! And why in the world her step-grandfather didn't stop it? The man was smart enough to think for himself surelly. She would make sure to ask him as soon as she let herself free. Which, by the look of things, was going to be now since she couldn't stand the girl's stupidity and lack of talent anymore. By now she was sure Saori was nothing but a lame excuse for a goddess! Well... all things considered. Not even that!

The girl in question was exhausted by now, why in the world did her caretaker insisted in getting her those weird outfits? Long puffy pink dresses, an impeccable posture, tons of jewels, proper speach and hair and company. For crying out loud they weren't in the 19th century anymore! There was NO NEED for these clothes outside of public view... really... was her caretaker trying to kill her?

Saori let out a soft sigh, more like a whisper, out of her as she looked at herself in the mirror still wondering about her clothes and posture as she felt as if something was trying to come out of her chest. Her eyes widened... was it another enemy using some spell over her? 'No... no one could get past Seiya' But her dearest Seiya wasn't there anymore, he had left to go on a travel to visit the other ones in the Sanctuary. Saori's breath started to increase as panic started to take over her, no one to protected her, no one! Her pulse got faster, the blood speed raced on her veins and arteries making her start to feel faint. Her sight started to blur, she now saw five Saoris in the mirror on her room, a hand was rapidly placed on her chest as she clung to her consciousness. Trying to get to her bed before fainting if possible, all things considered she didn't need to faint on the floor. She started to struggle with the weakness of her legs as she got up just to fall on her knees. By now she was starting to wonder why her room was so big, it made it so hard to crawl over to bed when it was –what seemed like - miles away from her. But the girl struggled, she made her way to her bed but without the necessary force to get in it as a bright light shone from inside her eyes blinding her. She fainted, not even letting out a scream.

Saori looked around herself, she seemed to be on a room... a room with blood-like walls from all sides, a large room... a room with... a weird person standing by a wall and looking straight at her... "Who are you? And why did you bring me here?" Saori asked looking at the female in front of her, maybe if she looked tough the woman would leave her alone.

"I own you no explanations human... but you do own me some" the woman started to get closer to the purple haired girl as the later started to take steps backwards, frightened, plain frightened "girl... how long will you keep using my power without doing something useful? And snuggle one of the knights does not count as a useful thing... If anything it disgraces you even more" she smirked before getting too close to the girl and lifting her chin with a bloody red fingernail

"Your power? You mean... you're Athena? Please explain..." she pleaded. The goddess's eye brown twitched a bit as the girl asked for the same thing she denied her five seconds ago "Didn't I tell you that I owe you no explanations? You however will answer to my questions, if I find them worthy I'll let you direct one of your innumerous questions towards me. Now be a good little sheep and sit on the floor to answer me" the cold mask stood on the goddess face as she looked at her hand, making a pile of papers appear on it. Making motion to sit as a chair was made out of the floor "At the Galactic War you promoted why did you offered that golden armor as a prize? None of those knights were worth of it!"

Saori looked at her inquisitor, jaw dropped as she found herself on the floor staring at the goddess... was this her judgment day? As if reading her mind Athena smirked lightly staring at the eyes of the girl "Your judgment day was due to the end of 'your' last battle, I'm going to get your answers then see a proper punishment for you, now answer me..."

She blinked... blinked again... and the woman still stood there... "I was just... making sure that every knight might want to participate my lady"

"It sure worked... but you got yourself a knight thief that cannot be trusted!" She smiled writing something on one of the papers "alright... that's all I needed to know... now let's get something straight, I've been here since you were born and I can say for sure that 1st you have no sense of battle strategy and always jumps to stupid conclusions without thinking one would think you have no battle training, 2nd you have absolutely no idea of what your position is or what you must do, you have knights to get in danger for you while you deal with the major problesm and 3rd you're weak, too weak to be a goddess. I'm ashamed to have the likes of you using my power so I'll be taking your body from now on... I don't want you disgracing my knights, my sanctuary or my name anymore..." Athena spat at the girl, if anything it only made her look even more furious than she felt, more intimidating to the girl on the floor.

Said girl went pale, staring at the woman... was that it? Just one question and it was all over! "wait! You can't do that! You can't suddenly take my body... why? I never did anything wrong! Please just let me out!"

Another eye brown was arched at the sudden outburst that the stupid excuse for a human being on the floor made "You haven't earned the right to ask me a question... and not only I can but I WILL do it and you're to be here and LEARN, something I could see you could not do properly... now stay and watch, if you don't you'll have to deal with me" she spoke, poison dropping from every word she spoke, really this was not the day to mess with the goddess...

The room suddenly became dark, closing itself around Saori, bars and sharp needles replacing the empty space around Saori, blocking her path as the goddess disappeared. Moments later she could see herself waking up, a giggle was heard as if the voice came from everywhere around her "Now be a good girl and watch miss Kido... your punishment will be to witness from inside your own mind how I'll deal with your mistakes..."

Saori could feel thee grin on the goddess face... smirking at her the pathetic attempts to break free from the room. Now to deal with the mess she left when leaving the Sanctuary...


End file.
